


[Podfic] The Ship Flies Itself

by aethel, klb, LadyofMisrule, Shmaylor, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Spaceteam (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chaos, Gen, Outer Space, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, gibberish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: They're on a ship they don't know, with controls that make no sense, going who-knows-where, and they have to jump up and down to avoid asteroids. Best job ever![Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ship Flies Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980108) by [merriman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriman/pseuds/merriman). 



  
_cover art by[Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/The%20Ship%20Flies%20Itself.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Ship Flies Itself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8980108)

 **Written by:** [merriman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/merriman/pseuds/merriman)

 **Audio Editing by:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

 **Performed by:** [aethel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel), [elaineofshalott](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule), [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb), [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor), & [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

 **Length:** 9 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/The%20Ship%20Flies%20Itself.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/The%20Ship%20Flies%20Itself.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded at Podfic Winter Chillfest! klb and I taught everyone else how to play Spaceteam and then we recorded this delightful fic
> 
> If you haven't played Spaceteam, here's what you need to know:  
> 1\. It's a free smartphone game, and the next time you have a few people in a room together you should _totally_ play it  
>  2\. The game involves following instructions and pushing buttons with gibberish labels and chaos and cheerfully shouting at your friends to also push buttons in order to keep your spaceship flying
> 
> \--Shmaylor


End file.
